


I Caught Fire

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: ON HIATUSthey're weird and broken but they love each other and they don't get enough credit for being adorable together.changed the title to the song "I Caught Fire" by The Used. It seemed to go with this couple to me.





	1. Chapter 1

Nyx’s real life began on the day she killed her overseer in the slave pits. She pulled a bit of roof down using the Force and crushed him. Sent to the Sith Academy to pass or die trying. She lived.

 

She gained a Dashade, a master, the title of acolyte instead of slave, a ship, and a name. Kallig. Not her Chiss last name but a Sith one.

 

#

 

Andronikos’ real life began the day he got trapped in his own ship’s escape pod. He suffered for thirty days before the Empire found him then he suffered more in their prisons. Then he was freed.

 

He vowed revenge on his former first mate. He got a ship and a new purpose in life. To hunt down that traitor Wilkes and put a blaster bolt right through his head.

 

#

“Andronikos Revel?”

 

He looked up at that cool metallic voice, oddly feminine and all Imperial. She wore all red, only her helmet was black. And behind her, an eight-foot-tall armored red monstrosity.

 

“Yeah?” He knew the speaker was a Sith.

 

“You have something I need.”

 

And that’s when their lives truly began.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re blue.” Andronikos said as Nyx took off her helmet.

“You’re some brown.” Nyx replied rolling her eyes and fluffing her black Mohawk.

“Huh?” Andronikos couldn’t get over the fact that not only was Nyx blue but she was gorgeous. 

“See how stupid one’s remark about skin color is?” Nyx arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Andronikos nodded, watching in rapt attention as Nyx removed the armor that covered her stomach, revealing a cut out that went from the top of her crotch to her throat, a chevron cut of clothes covering her breasts, leaving just a bare hint of under and side breast visible. Her gloves and bracers followed suit.

“Twovee, clean my armor please.” Nyx snapped her fingers at her protocol droid and pointed to her discarded armor. “Much better.” She ran a hand over her revealed midriff. 

“I’ll say.” Andronikos smiled crookedly at her. All the blue skin and just the barest of hit on underboobs was turning him on.

Nyx arched an eyebrow and smiled crookedly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Nyx is wearing at the end is the Dramatic Extrovert outfit. She puts a type of armor across the bare parts to hide her skin tone and to be safer, thus the big reveal of her blue skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx gasped as Andronikos’ tongue found just the right spot on her nether lips.

 

“Ngh, yes.” She drew the word out as her back arched off the mattress, hands clenching her sheets.

 

She felt more than heard the pirate between her legs chuckle as he plundered her.  

 

She didn’t think it could feel any better then he shoved two fingers into her, and Nyx saw stars. Keening out her release, all the electrical sockets in her room shorted out.

 

“That good, huh?” Andronikos kissed her inner thigh, kissing and sucking his way up her still quivering body.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Nyx patted his head, running her fingers over the stubble.

 

“I’m not done with you yet, Sith.” Andronikos whispered darkly, the sound of his belt buckle and pants hitting the floor.

 

“I’d hope not.” Nyx gasped as he entered her in one fluid motion.


	4. Chapter 4

“Nik, we can't do this here.” Nyx stifled a moan as she felt Andronikos’ hands slip under her skirt.

 

“We can. And we will.” He bit the back of her neck, sucking on the skin as he lifted her skirt and bent her forward.

 

Nyx put her hands on her knees, already wet and willing, hearing the sound of Andronikos’ unbuckling his belt.

 

“Bite this.” Andronikos presses his leather glove against her lips.

 

Nyx opened her mouth wide enough to allow him to shove part of the glove in. And just in time too, for no sooner had her lips closed around the dirty leather then Andronikos entered her, his thrusts already wild as a hand snaked around her body to tease her clit. It took everything in her not to faceplant in the ground. Taris was not a planet you wanted to touch too much.

 

But it was the hint of danger that turned them both on.

 

Andronikos bit down on the back of her neck harder, stifling his grunts of pleasure as he pistoned in and out of her. Nyx rolled her hips, as Andronikos’ other hand stole over her shirt, pinching a nipple through the fabric.

 

Nyx felt herself tensing around him, then the hand in her clit pinched it and she cried out, the glove barely muffling the sound. He followed soon after.

 

“I’m so glad you started wearing skirts.” Andronikos kissed the hairless part of her head, grinding against her.

 

“Me too.” Nyx lifted her arms to circle around his neck. “We really should continue on with our mission.”

 

He made a noise of agreement, slapping her ass as he stepped away, straightening and buckling his pants. “I wish like hell you didn’t have to have Force ghosts to make you stronger.” His arms wrapped her around for one of his rarely given hugs.

 

Nyx looked up at him. “Me too. It’s weird when they give commentary after sex.”

 

Andronikos snorted a laugh. “Don’t like the fact you’re fucking a non-Sith?”

 

Nyx shook her head. “No, don’t like the fact I’m fucking a man. Or more importantly that a man is fucking me.” She turned around his arms, tweaking his nose. “They’re not at all open or adventurous.”

 

The two shared a laugh.

 

#

 

Nyx’s ship - what she had pleasantly christened _Suck It, Dickfaces_ \- had two new passengers. Ashara, safely ensconced in the ship’s engine room, and Ashara’s relative, the dead one, frighteningly ensconced in Nyx’s head.

 

It had taken Andronikos all of five minutes to discover he did not like Ashara. The little Togruta looked at him in a possessive almost feral way and seemed to snarl every time Andronikos stood near and interacted with Nyx.

 

When he brought that observation up to Nyx as they both lay in bed, she had giggled.

 

“Is Nik worried she’ll try to steal my affections?” Nyx poked his cheek.

 

It was unspoken what they were to each other, whether they were exclusive. She hadn’t slept with that Sith in Alderaan but Andronikos wasn’t sure if that was because she found the Sith annoying or if she felt loyal to Andronikos so quickly after Tatooine.

 

Andronikos rolled his eyes and tried to play cool. “No.”

 

Nyx stared at him, her red eyes almost looking through him.

 

“Andronikos,” She rarely used his full name, stroking his cheek, “you have nothing to worry about. Not only am I not inclined to bend that way, but you are engrossing.” She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to his lips. “I can never focus on somebody else when you’re around.”

 

She said it so flippantly in conjunction with absent hand gesture that he knew it was the truth.

 

“Good to know.” He ran a hand through her short black hair. “You’re pretty engrossing yourself. I find myself captivated by you every time you enter a room,” he admitted as he rolled on top of her.

 

Nyx arched an eyebrow and laughed. “Reading the dictionary, are we?”

 

Andronikos smirked. “Maybe, we can’t all have a vocabulary as large as yours.” He thumped her forehead.

 

Nyx laughed even as she brought his head in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyx stared down at Andronikos, there was something about his face. The tattoo around his left eye, the white hair he kept forgetting to trim, the constant windburn on his face, the way the skin around his eyes were three shades lighter than the rest of his face, his grey-brown eyes -if his eyes were open. Yes, there was something about Andronikos Revel that Nyx found captivating.

 

Humming as she traced his scar, listening to the sound of his snores that he swore he didn’t do. Gently, she placed featherlight kisses on his nose and forehead.

 

“You gonna kiss me for real or keep up that shit?” Andronikos rumbled, voice laden with sleep.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think grumpy people deserve good morning kisses.” Nyx traced his top lip.

 

“I’m not grumpy!” Andronikos grumped.

 

Nyx giggled. “Only a truly grumpy person would say that.”

 

Andronikos popped an eye open. “Why do you have to be a morning person, huh?” Leave it to him to develop feelings for a morning person.

 

Nyx shrugged, laying her chin on his chest as she curled around him. “Mornings are the best! So much potential.”

 

Andronikos’ hands rubbed her back as he listened to her drone on about potential. “Yeah, whatever. Is there breakfast to be had, Miss Morning?”

 

Nyx giggled again, poking him in the nose. “Of course, Twovee brought it fifteen minutes ago. You really are a sound sleeper.”

 

Andronikos grunted as Nyx sat up, letting the room’s cold air hit his chest. Nyx’ room was always fifteen degrees* colder than the rest of the ship. She claimed that she couldn’t sleep if it wasn’t at most 290.372* degrees, the rest of the ship was 298.706* degrees. Andronikos thought that it was probably because Nyx ran colder than normal humans being Chiss. That was not true, he discovered the first night he slept through the night with her. Nyx needed her room to be so much colder than the rest of the ship because she was a furnace. She slept in a thin cotton nightgown under thin cotton sheets, but, when he started sleeping with her each night, she got a cotton comforter and slept naked plastered to his side. Not that he complained overly much, Nyx was hot enough to keep him warm.

 

“It’s amazing what all you can sleep through.” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Hey.” Andronikos sat up, cupping her cheek. She was hinting at her nightmares. The Sith ghosts in her head weren’t very nice. During waking hours, she could keep them at bay, but not while she was asleep. That was another reason she so readily agreed to let Andronikos sleep with her each night, for some odd reason, the ghosts quieted down when he was near. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

Nyx sighed, leaning into his hand. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“It’s not a bother, Nyxxie.” He kissed her forehead. “Wake me up next time, ok?”

 

Nyx smiled at him, placing a kiss on the palm of his hand. “Ok.”

 

The smile they shared was tentative and sweet; they still hadn’t discussed what they were to each other.

 

“Is that hot chocolate I smell?” Andronikos asked, breaking the heavy mood.

 

“Of course, what’s the point of breakfast in bed if there’s no hot chocolate?” Nyx pulled the tray over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those temperatures are in kelvin. They are 63°F/17.22°C and 78°F/25.55°C respectively. I picked kelvin b/c it is used as the International System of Units. The real temperatures would be 290.372K for 63°F/17.22°C and 298.706K for 78°F/25.55°C. I did round the numbers for easier reading. (also, i realize that usually the degree symbol is not used when talking about temperatures in kelvin but just putting the numbers didn't make sense to me so i wrote degrees)
> 
> And yes, i realize that there is not 15 degrees separating 290 and 298, but that is after the conversation from 63 & 78\. So, I kept that. 
> 
> https://www.fahrenheittocelsius.com/
> 
> https://www.calculateme.com/temperature/fahrenheit-to-kelvin
> 
> https://www.livescience.com/39994-kelvin.html
> 
> https://www.degreesymbol.net/ (to learn the cool short cut for °)


	6. Chapter 6

Andronikos was panicking. Nyx wasn’t breathing. Khem was somehow perfectly fine. But Nyx wasn’t. She couldn’t defeat Thanaton. Not as she was.

 

“Nyxxie, honey, come on, Imma need you to wake up now.” Andronikos patted her face as he held her. “Nyxxie, come on, wake up. Stop playing.” He could hear his own breathing, wheezing past his teeth, he was beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“Andronikos, I’m sure she’s fine.” Zash’s voice came out of Khem.

 

“Does she look fine to you?” Andronikos screamed at the woman. “She aint’ breathing!” CPR, that’s what he needed to do. CPR. Yeah, he could do that.

 

Laying Nyx on the floor of the ship, Andronikos started chest compressions, forcing Nyx’ chest to mimic breathing.

 

“Come on, Colors, work with me here!” Andronikos’ world narrowed down to forcing Nyx to breath. He should’ve been the one to go with her when confronting Thanaton. Him. He’s the one that knew CPR and could actually do it. Khem couldn’t do because even without meaning to his claws could spear Nyx, stab her in the heart.

 

Finally, finally, finally, Nyx took a breath on her own.

 

Andronikos knew she would be fine when all the electrical sockets shorted out.

 

“That’s my Nyxxie.” He cupped her cheek.

 

“Nik, what happened?” Nyx clutched her head.

 

“You died, Colors.” Andronikos whispered, silently thanking every deity in the galaxy that Nyx was alive.

 

“I need to vomit.” Nyx gagged before turning on her side and throwing up.

 

“You need sleep.” Andronikos frowned. “Come on, to bed you go while Ashara and Zash find something useful to do.” The look he shot the possessed Dashade and the Togruta would’ve killed if he had been Force sensitive as he gathered Nyx in his arms. “Drelik! Fix my Colors some tea!”

 

“At once!” Talos and Andronikos had an understanding. Talos would do whatever it took to take care of Nyx even if the directive came from Andronikos and Andronikos wouldn’t kill the man for being in love with Nyx.

 

Andronikos gently put Nyx to bed, stripping her of her vomit covered clothes, pulling the blankets over her. “I’m just gonna go put the ship in orbit, ok?”

 

Nyx grabbed his hand. “No, stay. Please.”

 

Her eyes were desperate, the way she clutched at his hand, her labored breathing.

 

He nodded, standing up, getting the garbage can and placing it by the bed just in case she needed to vomit again. He stripped down, climbed into bed with her, the minute he got comfortable, Nyx plastered herself to his side, for once shivering, needing his body heat.

 

“I’m s-s-so-so c-co-cold, Ni-ni-nik.” Nyx stuttered, curling her body around his.

 

“I’ll keep you warm, Colors. Promise. I’ll keep you warm.” Andronikos placed a kiss to her hair, his arms wrapping vise-like around her body, gathering her closer. Nyx was never cold. “I’ll keep you warm.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nyx wouldn’t stop vomiting, only Andronikos holding her close kept the ghosts at bay long enough for her to get sleep, for her to stop throwing up.

 

“Please tell me you witches have something.” Andronikos paced the conference room like a caged Nexu, he needed to get back to Nyx.

 

Zash and Ashara exchanged glances, the pirate had gotten more violent since Nyx’ failed attempt on Thanaton’s life.

 

“There may be something.” Zash started.

 

Andronikos glared at her. “Explain.”

 

#

 

“Nyxxie,” Andronikos’ voice pulled Nyx out of a fitful sleep. “Nyxxie, wake up, I got some good news.”

 

Nyx open glazed eyes and stared at him. “You’re still here.”

 

“Of course, I’m still here.” Andronikos gruffed. “Zash and Ashara have an idea of how to make you better.”

 

Nyx nodded.

 

“Something to do with journals by dead Sith.” Andronikos watched Nyx to see if she was listening.

 

“How did they die?” Nyx rasped.

 

He refused to answer. Andronikos was hurting. He couldn’t watch the woman he loved die.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Nyx swallowed past a dry throat. She couldn’t die. She couldn’t die without telling Andronikos she loved him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Nyx was back to normal, or as normal as somebody possessed by Force ghosts could be. While searching through Thanaton’s library, she had looked up at Andronikos a certain way, a look only she used. Not believing, Andronikos wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, the other hand gripped her hip, backing her into the nearest book shelf. It was when one of her legs wrapped around his hips, her moan of pleasure as their nether regions rubbed against each other that he knew she was back.

 

“Fuck, Colors, I missed you.” Andronikos rasped against Nyx’ lips, his hands gliding under her skirt.

 

“Show me how much.” Her hands went to the buckle of his belt.

 

“Gladly.” Pressing a needy kiss to her lips before trailing his way to her neck, to suck on the part that made her moan.

 

“Ngh!” Her head fell to the side, allowing him more access to her neck, her hands undoing his pants, reaching in to grasp his cock.

 

Andronikos groaned against her throat when he felt her fingers wrap around him. His hands traveled up her legs to her hips, discovering she wasn’t wearing underwear. The image of Nyx’ black curls nestled right above her clit had him getting harder. “Damn, Sith, no panties.” His finger sought out her bundle of nerves.

 

Nyx bit down on her bottom lip as his questing fingers found their prize. “I might’ve missed you too.”

 

A wry chuckle from Andronikos as she guided him to her entrance.

 

“Fast and silent or loud and long?” He paused, reveling in the feel of her channel gripping his cock. It had been so long since they’d been intimate.

 

“Fast and hard.” Nyx replied biting down on his shoulder to stifle her screams.

 

“Fast and hard it is.” Andronikos gripped her hips, knowing he was leaving bruises, readying himself.

 

Biting down on her neck to stifle his own screams, Andronikos started pounding into her, forcing her body to smack against the bookshelf, he knew she would have bruises from his pelvis with how hard he was slamming into her. But his Sith asked for fast and hard, he was going to give her fast and hard.

 

Nyx’ nails dug into the back of his skull, her muffled keen of release sounding out and still Andronikos didn’t stop, she hadn’t bitten his ear, their silent sign to stop, so he was still good to go. And go he did. Punishing both their bodies for the wait between release.

 

Andronikos felt when Nyx began tensing up for another orgasm.

 

“Fuck, yes, Colors, cum for me, love.” He rasped against her ear, tongue licking along the shell.

 

When Nyx came the second time, she made no noise other than the sound of her head smacking into the shelf, her nails digging so hard into his skin that she drew blood. It was as her face scrunched up, her nails raking down his skull, leaving welts in his skin, that Andronikos came too, breath whistling past his teeth as he emptied himself inside her.

 

Panting, he slowly lowered her feet to the floor, watched with lidded eyes as she adjusted her clothing. He was bleeding and she would be sporting bruises, it was a hell of a reintroduction.

 

It was later, as they rode the lift back up, their prizes in hand that Nyx leaned her head on his arm, entwining their hands together.

 

“I did miss you.” She whispered it so softly Andronikos almost didn’t hear it.

 

“I missed you too.” Andronikos whispered back just as softly.

 

When the lift doors opened, there was no sign of outward affection between the Sith and the pirate with the exception of the barely visible lip upturn at the corner of their mouths and the proximity of which they walked next to each other, hands barely touching as they walked side by side.


	9. Chapter 9

Voss was...well, Voss was. The people were interesting if a bit hard to read.

 

“You sure this will help?” Andronikos whispered out the corner of his mouth as he and Nyx walked into the Shrine of Healing.

 

Nyx shrugged, trying to exude calm but he knew she was worried. “Hopefully.” She turned to look at him, hand slipping into his. “If not, well, we know who to blame don’t we.” Winking at him.

 

Andronikos smirked like he was meant to, but he couldn’t help the worry that ate at him. Nyx was wasting away in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

#

 

Nyx was humming, dancing around her room, holding up a shimmersilk dress to herself.

 

“Hey, Colors,” Andronikos spoke softly from the doorway, “you weren’t supposed to find that for another month.”

 

Nyx stopped swaying to the music playing softly in the background. “What’s in another month?”

 

Andronikos smiled crookedly, approaching her, gently taking the dress from her. “Our anniversary.” He felt like an idiot purchasing the dress, but she looked so beautiful in crimson. He wasn’t even sure they had an anniversary. But in a month, it’d have been two years since she walked into his life in that cantina on Tatooine.

 

Nyx arched an eyebrow. “It’ll be two years exactly.” Her smile was almost sweet, but she would never smile sweetly at him unless she was sleepy.

 

“You remembered.” He pulled her into his arms.

 

“Of course, I remembered when I met _my_ pirate.” She leaned up and kissed his chin.

 

The way she said ‘my pirate’ had hope blossoming in his chest.

 

“You should officially move in.” Nyx suggested suddenly, running the back of her hand down his cheek.

 

Andronikos stared at her. It had been an unspoken arrangement between the two of them since he came aboard. He’d come in for sex, but he’d always go back to his own bunk. About a year ago, he started sleeping with her through the night, a few months after that keeping some of his clothes in her dressers. But he had yet to move in.

 

“I’d love to move in officially, Colors.” The ‘L’ word. He used the word ‘love’ in conjunction with her name. She had to know, she had to sense it by now.

 

Nyx made a noise he often described as a purr.

 

Andronikos chuckled, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Care for a dance?” He began swaying to the music, positioning her for a waltz.

 

“I’d love to.” She fell into proper form perfectly.

 

Smiling like idiots, they waltzed around their room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Andronikos woke to Nyx tracing the scar he had in his chest.

 

“Mornin’ beautiful.” He rasped at her.

 

Nyx smiled lopsidedly. “Morning.”

 

She continued tracing his scar.

 

“What is it, Colors?” Andronikos knew when she focused on his scar something was wrong.

 

She sighed, laying her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I’m still dying.”

 

“I thought those weirdos on Voss were supposed to heal you.” His brow furrowed as he ran his fingers down her spine.

 

“They made it to where I had control of the ghosts, but my body is still dying.” Nyx turned to look at him. “I’m frightened, Nik.”

 

Andronikos has never heard her admit that, as far as he was aware, she had never been afraid in her life. “Hey now, Colors,” He sat up, pulling her with him, “you’re not gonna die. There’s still that one planet left. Bel-something.”

 

“Belsavis.” She sniffled.

 

“Yeah. Belsavis. We’ll try there next.” He grabbed her chin, forcing her look at him. “I’m not going to let you die. We’re gonna find a cure even if it kills me.”

 

Nyx’ smile was pained. “That’s a very real possibility.”

 

Andronikos kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re worth it.”

 

Nyx sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. “I’d defeat death itself for you.” She entwined their fingers.

 

He dropped another kiss to the top of her head, bundling her closer to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyx screeched, lighting crackling off her body and hitting the nearby droids, short circuiting them and causing some to explode. She was livid.

 

“Again!” She hissed. “Blocked me again!”

 

Khem moved to stand in front of Andronikos, a strange almost out of character move for the Dashade. It was almost as if Khem was protecting Andronikos from Nyx, or at least her lightning.

 

“Hey, big fella, I can handle it.” This wouldn’t be the first time Andronikos got accidentally electrocuted while Nyx had a meltdown.

 

“ _Not this time, pirate_.” Khem mumbled with a glare back at Andronikos. “ _Her fear and anger combined with the ghosts are making her lightning more powerful, you get struck by that and you die instantly_.”

 

Andronikos shook his head, wondering why Khem was being so nice to him. Until this moment Andronikos and Khem liked to pretend the other wasn’t there. Also, amazed because that was the most he had ever heard the Dashade utter when not possessed by Zash.

 

Looking around though, Andronikos had to agree that something was off about Nyx’ lightning. Usually it was purple with silver hints and it gave off a sort of cool detached temperature. The lightning emanating from her body at the moment was more black than purple and gave off heat.

 

“Colors!” Andronikos yelled. “Hey, Colors! You’re gonna burn the room down with us in it!”

 

It was the truth; the lightning had caused a minor electrical fire to start.

 

Nyx snapped out of it, her head swiveling around to stare at the pirate, her eyes blue for a moment before she came back to herself.

 

“Nik?” She sounded lost as she collapsed to the floor.

 

“Shit!” Andronikos muttered, pushing Khem out of the way to rush to his Sith. He pushed her now limp hair off her face. “Shhh, Colors, it’s fine but we really do need to leave before we all roast, huh?”

 

Nyx nodded, leaning against Andronikos as he helped her up.

 

“Somebody keeps preventing me from getting what I want, Nik.” Nyx whispered dejectedly, her eyes back to their normal crimson.

 

“I know, Colors.” Andronikos hugged her close as they hurried from the building. “But we’re stronger than that asshole and we’ll find a way to cure you.”

 

Nyx smiled at him. “I believe you.”

 

“You should. I’m gonna make it happen. I’m gonna save you, Nyxxie.” Andronikos ran his hand through her black hair, noting the black under her eyes. Her blue skin had been unmarred at the start of the day but now, now it had splotches of black, with small silver veins criss-crossing her face. Why was she getting dark side corruption? Nyx wasn’t that evil.

 

“I know.” Nyx smiled before passing out, her body collapsing on the grass just outside.

 

Andronikos and Khem exchanged looks. Khem’s eyes for once not murderously calculating how to dismember Andronikos’ body for proper consumption.

 

“ _Rest here. I will keep watch_.” Was all the Dashade said.

 

Andronikos nodded, sitting on the ground and pulling Nyx’s head in his lap.

 

#

 

Khem never liked Nyx, he hated her actually, constantly dreamed of breaking free of his bond and murdering her. The sound of her bones as he crushed her to death with his bare hands lulled him to sleep.

 

But then Zash invaded his mind and Nyx helped him.

 

Nyx made sure Khem knew Zash’s plans, even helped Khem get that bitch of a Sith out of his body.

 

It was at that moment when Khem realized through their forced bond that Nyx didn’t think of him as a slave or a pet. Nyx rather liked Khem, thought of him as a grumpy older, bigger brother.

 

Lately Khem has been trying to be nicer to his Master. Trying. He was still trying to get the hang of it. It was as of three days ago that he realized that a way to prove to his Master that Khem liked her was to help protect the weaklings she considered friends.

 

So, here Khem was, trying to keep the pirate safe for his Master.

 

Which lead the Dashade to another train of thought. He had been thinking the pirate as the fourth weakest -Khem himself, the Jedi, and the Bone-mask being first through third respectively. But now, Khem saw that Andronikos was strong.

 

Not physically, but emotionally. After all the human male was able to handle Khem’s Master; seemed to keep her happy and satisfied.

 

Khem grunted. The pirate could stick around, for now.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nyx was straddling Andronikos as he kept the ship in orbit around Corellia. She was running her hands over his head, her nails scratching his scalp. He was massaging her lower back.

 

“Who is guarding the ship?” Andronikos murmured against her neck.

 

“Xalek and Ashara are guarding the ship.” Nyx sighed, pressing her lips to Andronikos’ forehead. “Talos and Khem will be guarding the spaceport elevator.”

 

Andronikos nodded. Xalek could cloak himself in the Force and Ashara was an excellent duelist. Talos would recognize anybody that worked for Thanaton and Khem would eat them.

 

“And I’m with you.” Andronikos breathed in relief. He got to be the one protecting his Colors.

 

“Yes, you’re with me.” Nyx sounded strange.

 

Andronikos pulled her head back to stare at her.

 

“Nik,” Nyx whispered, a keening quality to her voice, “I need a distraction.”

 

Andronikos noticed the heat of her through his pants. “Fuck, I really love that you wear skirts.”

 

Nipping at her lips, he yanked her shirt off her shoulders, baring her breasts, a hand going to tease a nipple as his other went to the buckle of his pants. Gasping, Nyx forced her tongue into his mouth, rocking her hips against him, eager for him to enter her.

 

After what felt like hours, Andronikos freed his aching cock, Nyx mewled, positioning herself right over his dick.

 

“Fuck, Colors!” Andronikos hissed, she was dripping with need. He bucked his hips, trying to enter her.

 

Nyx’ hands latched onto his shoulder, a wild look in her eyes as she slammed herself down on him, impaling herself.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Andronikos kissed any part of her he could reach.

 

“Does that mean you love me?” Nyx asked, not moving.

 

“Yes!” Andronikos yanked her face in for a kiss. “Yes. I love you. Now move!”

 

“I love you too.” Nyx moaned, finally moving.

 

#

 

Ashara paced the engine room.

 

“Jedi.” Xalek’s ever bored voice sounded from the doorway. “We are to guard the ship tomorrow.”

 

Xalek had no idea what Nyx saw in the Togruta; it wasn’t his place to question his Master. But it was fairly obvious to everybody that Ashara felt possessive of Nyx. Maybe it was because Ashara's ancestor was trapped in Nyx’ head? Xalek didn’t know nor did he really care.

 

Ashara glared at Xalek. “Nyx told me already. You can leave me alone.”

 

Xalek shrugged and turned to leave but decided against it at the last moment. “You know you can never have either, don’t you?” He wasn’t asking to be hurtful; he really was curious.

 

Ashara’s face flamed. “Get. Out.”

 

“Why are you upset? He’s in love with her. And she’s in love with him.” Xalek ran a claw over the door jamb. “It would be simpler for you to accept that after you admit your feelings.”

 

Ashara chunked her shoe at him, he dodged.

 

“Really? I thought Jedi were supposed to be calm.” Now Xalek was mocking her.

 

Ashara let out a frustrated screech and chunked her other shoe at him.

 

Xalek dodged that one too, but instead of leaving like she wanted him to, he fully entered the room, closed and locked the door, cloaking himself at the same time. He wasn’t going to hurt the Togruta, but he did not like having shoes thrown at him.

 

“You, Jedi,” Xalek spoke from behind her, “have too many emotions to be a true Jedi.”

 

Ashara turned, arm lashing out blindly hoping to hit him.

 

“That’s not going to work with me.” Xalek let true mirth lace his voice.

 

Ashara turned frantically in circles, Xalek remained cloaked four feet away from her, trying to see if she’d be able to sense him.

 

Ashara stomped a foot. “It’s not fair that you can do that.”

 

Xalek’s laughter echoed in the room. “Use your training, Jedi. Find me.” He moved to make sure she couldn’t pinpoint his voice. “If you find me, I promise to give you something you want.”

 

Ashara narrowed her eyes, her expression going from anger to calculating. “Very well.”

 

Xalek kept circling her, watching in acute interest as Ashara closed her eyes and started glowing.

 

Xalek was so distracted by the light emanating from Ashara that he missed when she walked straight up to him, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Found you.” Ashara’s voice shook in victory.

 

Xalek uncloaked, chuckling when Ashara yanked her hand away from him when she saw she was touching his hip. “So, you did.”

 

“Now you give me what I want.” Ashara crossed her arms.

 

“Yes, I do.” Taking a half step forward, Xalek pulled her flush against him, pressing a quick, firm kiss to her lips. Releasing her, he stepped around her, headed towards the door.

 

“How did you know that’s what I wanted?” Ashara wondered.

 

Xalek unlocked the door before turning to look at her. “Because it was what I also wanted.” His smile was tight lipped as he left her there.

 

Ashara frowned at the open doorway. “What does he mean he wanted to kiss me?”


	13. Chapter 13

Nyx laughed as she electrocuted Thanton’s men. She laughed as she killed them by the dozens. She giggled as she killed Republic soldiers, although it wasn’t as satisfying.

 

“Fuck, Colors, you’re wonderful!” Andronikos whispered, yanking her to him for a bruising kiss.

 

Nyx quickly took control of the kiss, the kiss turning electric, the two of them making out in the middle of a random Corellian street, all the streetlamps blowing from the charge.

 

“Fuck me right here.” She nipped at his lips.

 

Andronikos holstered his blasters as she holstered her lightsaber.

 

“As you wish, my lady.” He called her that to annoy her, they always had better sex when she was in a pique.

 

Nyx’s crimson eyes flashed as he backed her against the nearest building wall, hiking up her skirt and unbuckling his pants at the same time.

 

“Scream for me.” He hissed into her ear as he slammed into her.

 

And she screamed, her cries of passion mixing with his own and the sounds of battle happening in the background as they fucked out in the middle of a warzone.

 

“Marry me!” He panted, hand going to pinch her clit between his fingers as he slammed into her harder, chasing his release.

 

“Yes!” Nyx cried out as she came, nails raking down his head, her teeth finding his neck, her bite causing him to orgasm half a second after her.

 

“Yes, you’ll marry me?” He asked, his body weight pressing her against the wall.

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Nyx kissed him.

 

“That’s the smartest thing you ever said, Sith.” Andronikos winked at her.

 

Nyx thumped his forehead. “Let’s get back to winning, shall we?” She gave him a little push.

 

Andronikos chuckled, leave it to his Colors to get so worked up they fucked in the middle of a warzone, accept his marriage proposal, and just as quickly focus back to the task at hand. He really loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realized after I wrote the chapters and posted them that you go to Belsavis before you go to Voss but I had already gone too far lol sorry

“He ran.” Nyx hissed in disbelief. “He fucking ran!”

 

Andronikos took a half-step back, he loved Nyx, but he also didn’t feel like being electrocuted at the moment. Holding up a hand he warned off Thanaton’s former lackeys.

 

Andronikos let his Sith have her temper tantrum -and really, she deserved it after the stunt Thanaton pulled. “Nyxxie,” he pulled her close, whispered into her ear, “these nice gentlemen want to tell us exactly where the shitstick is heading.” He glared evilly at Thanaton’s lackeys over Nyx’s shoulder.

 

Nyx turned her disconcerting red eyes to look at her fellow Sith. “Yes, where is he headed exactly?”

 

Lord Skar swallowed, eyes flittering between Andronikos’ murderous gaze and Nyx’ dead one. “He’s gone to seek the support of the Dark Council on Korriban.” He did not want to get on the pirate’s - Andronikos Revel he remembered now-bad side and Lord Skar sensed if he didn’t answer Nyx then he would be very much on the pirate’s bad side. “That was always his plan if this thing backfired.”

 

Nyx turned in Andronikos’ arms, placing a hand on his chest before turning his chin to face her. There was a moment of charged silent communication between the two before the pirate sighed and took a step back.

 

“Be careful, my lord,” Lord Skar decided he suddenly wanted Nyx to win. “Thanaton will be among allies.”

 

Nyx looked over her shoulder at him, an enigmatic smile on her face before she nodded then left. Andronikos’ parting smile to the Sith Lord was frightfully more disconcerting that Nyx’s. Nyx, Lord Skar figured, would kill him rather like swatting a rather annoying fly, impersonal and as an afterthought. The pirate, Andronikos, would take immense pleasure of ripping off the fly’s wings and watching the animals suffer before he finally squished it under his thumb. Yes, Andronikos Revel gave off the feeling that he would do literally anything for Nyx. Lord Skar shuddered, pleased that he decided to work with Nyx instead of against her.


	15. Chapter 15

Nyx hummed to herself, swaying about her newest set of offices. She was Darth Nox and on the Dark Council.

 

“Darth Nox?” Andronikos asked, his hands slipping over her hips.

 

“Ravage said my name wrong, I picked it just to annoy him.” Nyx’ hands wrapped around his head.

 

“Mmmmm. To think, I’m fucking somebody on the Dark Council.” Andronikos began nibbling on her neck.

 

“Fucking? So, we’re no longer getting married?” Nyx purred in her throat, tilting her head to the side.

 

“No, we are.” Andronikos rasped in her ear. “But right now, I’m fucking somebody on the Dark Council.” He turned her around, stealing her lips in a bruising kiss even as he backed her up against the massive desk in the room.

 

Nyx hopped onto the desk, unbuckling his pants as he lifted her skirt.

 

#

 

Ashara had gotten lost five times trying to learn the new branch that Nyx’ new offices were in.

 

Stopping at yet another crossroads of hallways, Ashara stomped her foot in frustration. The problem was, was that Nyx’ energy tended to get lost in the capital of the Sith Empire.

 

“Looking for our Master?” Xalek’s cool bored voice sounded to Ashara’s left.

 

“Not really.” Ashara had been avoiding the Kaleesh ever since the strange kiss in the engine room. While she had wanted him to kiss her, she was still unsure why he wanted to kiss her.

 

Xalek took a step forward, looking down at Ashara, he sensed he was making her uncomfortable. “Then what were you looking for?” He had stopped calling her Jedi.

 

Ashara shrugged. “I’m trying to get my bearings. Since this will be where she conducts at least some of her business, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to acquaint myself with the layout.”

 

Xalek just looked at her for so long Ashara felt heat rising up her neck.

 

“I could help you acquaint yourself so you’d no longer get lost.” Xalek finally said after what felt like hours.

 

Ashara blinked at him a few times. Xalek was not helpful. He was the most unhelpful person Ashara had literally ever met.

 

“Why?” She heard herself ask.

 

Xalek sighed. “If you don’t want my help say so.” He skirted around her and headed in another direction.

 

“No!” Ashara called out, hand out to stop him without actually touching him. “No, I’d welcome your help.”

 

Xalek bowed at his waist. “This way.”

 

#

 

Nyx ran her fingers through Andronikos’ unkempt hair.

 

“You do realize you’ll have to cut your hair for the wedding?” Nyx bit his ear.

 

Groaning, Andronikos tilted his head, allowing Nyx full access to his ear. “Which is when? We haven’t set a date.” He loved it when she nibbled on his ear.

 

Nyx thought about it. He was correct. Andronikos had proposed only two weeks ago. He hadn’t even gotten her an engagement ring.

 

“Well, first I think I’d rather like an engagement ring.” Nyx tugged on his ear with her teeth, whispering into it. “I find the act adorable.”

 

Andronikos made a negating sound. “Rings would interfere with your lightning, Colors.”

 

“But I want people to know we’re married.” Nyx licked the shell of his ear.

 

“Tattoos. We could get matching tattoos.” Andronikos suggested.

 

“Mmmmm. I like your idea better.” Nyx kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Andronikos looked at the tattoo that circled his ring finger. It was a sentence written in Cheunh. He had no idea what it said but it sounded gorgeous when Nyx said it.

 

“Colors,” His arms wrapping around her, pulling her against his chest. “What does the tattoo say?”

 

He caught her looking at her own tattoo. They had gone ahead and gotten a quickie marriage followed by visiting the one tattoo artist in the entire galaxy that Andronikos trusted. Now there was a circle of black lettering contrasting against Nyx’s blue skin on her ring finger.

 

Matching tattoos instead of wedding bands.

 

“‘Until the stars grow cold.’” Nyx placed her hands over his hands on her stomach.

 

“Heh.” Andronikos recognized that phrase. “In each other’s orbit. Until the stars grow cold.” He kissed her neck. “That’s love, isn’t it.”

 

“Yes.” Nyx turned in his arms, placing a hand delicately on his cheek. “It’s love.”

 

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

“Horak-mul, babe, I’m going to need you to shut the fuck up.” Nyx rubbed her temples.

 

_You made the Dark Council! Not even I was on the Dark Council!_ The spirit wailed inside Nyx’ head. _The unfairness of it all!_

 

Andronikos arched an eyebrow, handing Nyx her customary cup of caf.

 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, Andronikos nodded.

 

“What’s he complaining about today?” Andronikos dropped a perfunctory kiss on Nyx’s temple.

 

“I’m on the Dark Council. He never even made it to the Dark Council.” Out of all the Sith ghosts that Nyx had bound, Horak-mul was perhaps the second to least annoying, the first least annoying being Ashara’s ancestor but Kalatosh had decided to go to his eternal rest or whatever. Point was, Kalatosh was no longer taking up residence in Nyx’ mind.

 

Andronikos nodded like he knew what that meant. “Speaking of Dark Council, a Darth Marr is on holo for you.”

 

Nyx pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine.”

 

Reluctantly, she left her very comfy position in her very comfy chair and walked to her holoterminal.

 

“Marr, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?” Nyx wasn’t sure how to take Darth Marr.

 

“I’ve heard they’ve been trying to get you to go to Ilum.” Marr crossed his arms.

 

Nyx sighed. “Yes. But I have been busy.” A complete lie.

 

Marr shook his head. “Darth Nox, it is imperative that you help the war effort in any capacity. Please.” He tacked on the ‘please’ since Nyx seemed to respond better when asked nicely.

 

“Alright, since you said please.” Nyx grinned, she enjoyed having her fellow Dark Council members beg for her assistance.

 

“Excellent.” Marr ended the call.

 

“Onto Ilum, huh?” Andronikos wrapped his arms around her waist, his breath on her neck, his hands splayed across her hips.

 

“Mmmmm.” Nyx tilted her head to the side, allowing Andronikos full access to her neck.

 

#

 

Ashara still had no idea how to take Xalek. He had been increasingly helpful over the past couple months, especially after Andronikos and Nyx got married.

 

“Xalek,” Ashara tripped over his name. A part of her dismayed over the realization that until this moment she had never spoken his name aloud. “I made myself some tea and I have extra, would you like it?”

 

Xalek loved tea. Or he acted like he loved tea, ever since he joined Nyx’ crew he always made a point to take tea around the same time as Ashara. She figured it was because so he could use the kettle that was already out.

 

Xalek looked up from the datapad he had been reading. “I would love some tea, Ashara.” He realized the significance of saying her name louder than a whispered prayer.

 

Ashara smiled nervously at him. “I’ll bring it to you.” She quickly ducked back out of the conference room and headed back to the galley.

 

Xalek watched her leave. When she said she made extra did that mean that she would be joining him for a cup of tea? Or did it mean she already drank hers and didn’t want to waste the rest?

 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted creamer or sugar or lemon, so I brought all three.” Ashara entered the conference room holding a tea tray that held two cups, a teapot, a lemon, a mini pitcher of creamer, and a cup of sugar. She smiled at him as she placed the tray on the table between them. “I am the blue cup.”

 

Xalek was glad she said something, he was reaching for the blue cup. “Very well.” He reached for the red cup instead.

 

“It’s arbitrary.” Ashara explained. “But blue is my favorite color and it’s the first thing I ever bought myself that wasn’t a necessity.” Xalek just stared at her. “It’s stupid, I know.”

 

“It’s not stupid. It’s perfectly understandable.” Xalek poured both himself and Ashara a cup of tea. “I bought myself a scarf the minute I was freed.” He decided he wanted to try taking his tea with lemon. He had seen Talos do it often enough.

 

“A scarf?” Ashara poured some creamer into her tea.

 

“Yes.” He never wore it, but it had caught his eye in the marketplace on Dromund Kaas. Orange and blue rather like a certain Togruta.

 

“I’ve never seen you wear a scarf.” Ashara took a sip of her tea.

 

“I’ve never worn it. Just thought it was pretty. I bought it.” Xalek shrugged and decided he rather liked having lemon in his tea.

 

“Hmmm.” Ashara had never heard Xalek talk as much as he currently was.

 

They finished their tea in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Andronikos grunted and started stripping his winter wear off. Ilum was too similar to Hoth in his opinion. He had no idea how Ashara was able to stand the planet. Weren’t her people suited for more tropical climates? And what about Xalek? Was Kaleesh temperate or tropical? Or was it like normal planets and had different regions of weather. And if so, which part did Xalek happen to come from?

 

Andronikos grunted again. It was none of his business and he frankly was surprised he actually gave a shit about Ashara or Xalek.

 

Khem. Well. The pirate knew that the Dashade felt nothing. 

 

“I officially hate this planet, Colors.” Andronikos stuck his hands inside Nyx’ shirt, the feel of her warm skin causing him to sigh in happiness. He loved that she was always so warm.

 

“Well, you’re allowed to hate this one.” Nyx’s voice held amusement.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Andronikos stuck his nose against her neck behind her ear. She didn’t even react. Fuck but he loved her species. He loved her. Even if she was growing her hair out.

 

“You hated Hoth but it was your idea to go there.” Nyx chuckled. “It wasn’t your idea to come here.”

 

Andronikos turned her around in his arms, glaring down at her amused face. “You’re telling me I’m not allowed to hate Hoth but I can hate this iceball?”

 

She tweaked his nose. “That is exactly what I’m telling you.”

 

He scoffed but leaned down to kiss her. “Any headway on killing those Republic dogs?” His cold hands moving across her warm skin.

 

“Mmm.” Nyx wrapped her arms around his neck, hands threading into his hair. “Some. Moff Regus is getting on my nerves. I almost electrocuted him today.”

 

“What did Moff Dickless say?” Andronikos ran his nose over her hair. He loved the smell of Nyx. All sulphur and cotton candy.

 

“He made a comment about how the Empire didn’t need filthy aliens. And I was standing right there.” Nyx pouted, her lips against the bare part of Andronikos’ neck.

 

“No helmet?”

 

“I stopped wearing a helmet the minute I joined the Dark Council.”

 

“Want me to send Khem to eat him once we’re done here? I’m sure Khem wouldn’t mind.” Nobody insulted his wife. 

 

Andronikos and Khem had formed a strange sort of friendship. Khem would listen to Andronikos when Nyx wasn’t around. The Dashade listened to nobody else.

 

“Now there’s a thought.” Nyx ran her fingers down Andronikos’ face before stepping away. 

 

Andronikos’ face morphed into a cruel smile. That was her way of giving him permission. 

 

Moff Regus was going to become a nice snack for one constantly hungry Dashade. 


	19. Chapter 19

Nyx panted as Andronikos nipped and licked his way down her back; she loved it when he bent her over the ship’s holoterminal to perform cunnilingus.

 

“Colors,” Andronikos began sucking on her hip, “guess what today is?”

 

Nyx cried out as his fingers found her center. “Our anniversary.”

 

“That’s right.” He huffed against her skin before continuing his trail down her body. “Happy anniversary, Colors.”

 

Nyx opened her mouth to say it back when her husband did something he literally never did before.

 

“Nik!” She moaned as he licked her asshole.

 

His response was to chuckle before shoving two fingers into her.

 

#

 

Ashara was trying to block out the noise of what was taking place in the ship’s main area. She had been about to go to the galley to get something to drink, about to enter the main room when she saw Andronikos rip Nyx’s shirt off. At the first sign of Nyx’ bare back, Ashara had turned around and scurried back into the engine room.

 

The Togruta was currently trying to find music that was loud enough to drown out the exceedingly vocal Nyx. It was in moments like this that she wondered how Talos coped. 

 

“Ashara.” Xalek spoke just above her head.

 

Screeching a little, Ashara fell off the bench she’d bee occupying. “Xalek!”

 

Xalek frowned down at her. “Did I frighten you? Are you injured?”

 

“Yes. And no.” She answered. Standing up, dusting off her bottom. “How did you get past them?”

 

Xalek shrugged. “They are so enraptured with each other I merely walked past.”

 

Ashara looked askance at him.

 

“I used the Force to cloak myself.” Xalek said.

 

“Oh. Right.” Ashara was marginally jealous of Xalek’s ability to use the Force to turn invisible.

 

“I have brought you a treat.” He said, proffering his hand.

 

“A deck of cards?” Ashara looked at the cards.

 

“Yes. For pazaak. Our Master said you were quite proficient. I would enjoy your tutelage.”

 

She blinked up at him. “You want me to teach you pazaak?”

 

“If you would.” He bowed, offering the cards up like a tribute.

 

“Sure.” She smiled slightly, blushing when Xalek smiled back.

 

“I have also brought music to help us focus.” He smirked, his thumb jerking towards the still open door where the noise of Andronikos receiving a blow job could be heard.

 

“I happen to have a player.” Ashara hastily assured her fellow Apprentice.

 

They shared a smile.

 

#

 

Talos frowned at the tablet in his hand.

 

“Khem, if you would please hand me that pin-light.” He pointed vaguely at his worktable.

 

Khem rolled his eyes and walked the five feet to the worktable to pick up a pinlight to hand to Talos.

 

Talos went back to the tablet, muttering to himself.

 

“Khem,” Talos said after a few more minutes, “could you be a standup fellow and turn on my music? While I’m glad My Lord and her husband are enjoying their anniversary, there is no need for me to hear it, I think.”

 

Khem snorted and walked over to turn on Talos’ radio before walking over to the door and palming it closed.

 

“There’s a good chap.” Talos smiled good naturedly at Khem.

 

Khem sighed. The Dashade hated Zash more than anything at the moment. While the woman had inhabited his body, she had decided to start helping Talos with the man’s research.

 

And even after Zash was gone, Talos still expected Khem to help.

 

It was weird, no amount of threatening the Imperial Reclamation Service man seemed to deter him. If any, Talos would laugh, taking it as a massive joke and still somehow coerce the Dashade into helping. Khem was of the opinion that Talos was the craziest person in existence.

 

#

 

Nyx decided the holoterminal was a fantastic prop for sex. Especially with Andronikos laying on top of it.

 

“Fuck, Colors!” Andronikos gasped, hands on her hips as she rode him. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Nyx laughed, her body beginning to crackle with lightning. “But it’s our anniversary, I have to do something special for my pirate.”

 

Andronikos responded to the mad glint in her eye. “Do whatever you need to.”

 

Nyx laughed again, throwing her head back, moaning as she rode him, sending all the lightning to her thighs and hips.

 

Andronikos’ eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Fuck!” It felt amazing. They had always played with lightning before but never to this extent.

 

The holoterminal started ringing, just as Andronikos was about to finish.

 

Nyx winked at him.

 

“Colors!” He said in warning just as she leaned over to press the answer button.

 

“Darth Marr!” Nyx crooned, hips swirling. “How are you this fine day?”

 

Andronikos heard a heavy sigh from the head of the Dark Council.

 

“Have I caught you at an inconvenient time, Darth Nox?” Darth Marr sounded annoyed, but to Andronikos, the man always sounded annoyed when speaking to Nyx.

 

“Nooooo.” She moaned out her response, forcing Andronikos’ hand to her breasts. “Just celebrating my anniversary.”

 

Lightning crackled over her thighs again, Andronikos felt his eyes cross and he groaned, his hands pinching her nipples out of habit. Fuck, but Nyx felt amazing.

 

Darth Marr sighed again.

 

“Is there a reason for this call, Darth Marr?” Nyx asked, breathless, arching her back.

 

Andronikos wondered what the view on Marr’s end was.

 

“Moff Regus has been found.” Darth Marr sounded vaguely accusatory.

 

“Has he?” Nyx was all breathless, wanton innocence.

 

“Do you know anything about it?” Darth Marr inquired.

 

“No.” Andronikos felt Nyx’ channel clenching. She was about to orgasm. 

 

“It looked like he’d been mauled by a wild animal.” Darth Marr stated.

 

“Well, there are a lot of wild animals on Ilum.” Came Nyx’s throaty reply.

 

“Fuck, yes, Colors!” Andronikos hissed, sitting up to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

 

Nyx chuckled, increasing her speed, the sound of their hips slapping together rather loud in the sudden silence from Marr’s end.

 

“Do you know any reason why Moff Regus would be mauled by wild animals?” Darth Marr asked, his voice oddly strangled.

 

“You know, it’s amazing to me that every time somebody gets mauled, I’m always the one that gets the implied blame.” Nyx bit down on her bottom lip, mostly stifling a moan.

 

Andronikos bit down on a nipple, his other hand twisting her other nipple, his free hand going to stick two fingers in Nyx’ ass.

 

“You were the last person to see Moff Regus alive, Nox.” Marr sounded angry.

 

Nyx’ breathing hitched, lightning sparking off her skin when Andronikos added a third finger to her ass, hooking his fingers, sliding his fingers in and out of her ass, mimicking the movements of her riding his dick. “I honestly have no idea how he could’ve gotten mauled, Marr. It was probably all the loebels. There were a lot.”

 

She started moaning as Andronikos kissed his way from her nipple to her shoulder, his free hand moving from her breast to her clit, pinching the bud between his fingers.

 

Darth Marr sighed in frustration. “I shall call you back when you are no longer busy.”

 

Nyx and Andronikos barely registered when Darth Marr ended the call as Andronikos took that moment to shove Nyx off him. Her gasp of outrage as she hit the floor quickly turning to one of pleasure as Andronikos turned her onto her stomach, slamming into her, his fingers shoved back in her ass.

 

Nyx cried out in ecstasy, lightning erupting around herself and Andronikos as she shattered around him. A single lightning bolt traveled from Nyx’ channel to hit his balls and he cried out, busting in her.

 

Panting, he collapsed on her.

 

“So, Colors likes ass-play?” He chuckled nuzzling her shoulder.

 

“Fair is fair, remember.” Nyx said.

 

“Hey, it’s our anniversary. Let’s get some breakfast in us first then you can rim my asshole all you want.” Andronikos kissed her neck.

 

Nyx laughed breathlessly. “I thought you told me you and Khem took Regus far enough away his body wouldn’t be found.”

 

“We did.” Andronikos stood, helping Nyx off the floor. “But, can’t account for wild animals. Damn things probably dragged that bastard’s body back to the base.”

 

“Hmm.” Nyx faced him, encircling his neck with her arms. “Shower. Then breakfast. Then more rimming.”

 

Andronikos felt himself harden at the promise in her voice. “Much more rimming.”

 

Her kiss was liquid fire.


	20. Chapter 20

Andronikos loved watching Nyx sleep. Voyeuristic, but one of his favorite pastimes. Watching his wife sleep. Hell, watching his wife do anything.

 

“Why are you watching me?” Nyx sleepily asked, popping an eye open.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Andronikos kissed her, couldn’t help it. He never thought he was an affectionate person, but then Nyx.

 

“Mmmmm. I love you too.” Nyx wrapped herself more firmly against him.

 

Andronikos sighed, happy, his wife curled into his side.

 

#

 

Frowning at himself in the mirror, Androinkos couldn’t decide if he wanted to trim his hair or keep it at its current length.

 

“Andronikos,” Ashara knocked on the refresher door, “you, uh, have an holo.”

 

Andronikos opened the door to glare down at her. “What?”

 

Ashara blushed, she knew she should be used to seeing the pirate in all forms of undress as he and Nyx didn’t seem to have a modest bone in their bodies, but it was still a surprise. “A Darth Vowrawn is on holo for you.”

 

Andronikos frowned down at her. Who the fuck was Darth Vowrawn?

 

Ashara bounced on the balls of her feet. “He says it’s important.”

 

Andronikos scoffed. “Yeah, well, Darth Whoever the Fuck He Is can wait until I’m done in the refresher.” With that, he closed the refresher door in Ashara’s face.

 

Ashara blinked in shock at the door. It was true then, the only Sith Andronikos respected was Nyx.

 

#

 

“You want me to do what?” Andronikos hissed.

 

Darth Vowrawn, he decided, was an overbearing asshat.

 

“I want you to leave your wife.” Darth Vowrawn shrugged. “It’s quite simple, really. Leave Darth Nox or I’ll make sure she’s killed.”

 

“And for what reason would she need to be killed?” Andronikos never used pet-names when talking to anybody that wasn’t Nyx.

 

Darth Vowrawn checked his nails, nonchalant. “Easy, she’s a traitor to the Empire. After all, you were in the Republic military. What proof do you have that you aren’t a spy? Plus, that little Jedi that’s her Apprentice. So many **_former_** Republic citizens.”

 

Andronikos glared, crossing his arms. He was being black mailed. In the worst way. “So, if I don’t leave, then you’ll kill her on some banthashit charge?”

 

Vowrawn’s smile was enigmatic. “How do we really know it’s banthashit? I’m sure witnesses could be found to corroborate my view of things.”

 

Andronikos felt his eyelid twitch. Fucking Sith bastards. Nyx wasn’t a traitor and they fucking knew it.

 

“Think about it, Mister Revel.” Darth Vowrawn smiled again, Andronikos decided he wanted to punch the Sith in the face. “Although, if you really loved her, you’d do the right thing and leave her. Not wanting her to be killed.” The Sith shrugged. “You have a week to leave her before the charges are brought up.”

 

With that ultimatum, Darth Vowrawn ended the call, leaving Andronikos seething.

 

“That fucking bastard.” Andronikos hissed. “BASTARDS!” He kicked the holoterminal, again and again, not satisfied until the poor machine started sparking.


	21. Chapter 21

“Xalek, please inform my husband I am home.” Nyx stood in the foyer of her Dromund Kaas mansion, removing her gloves and armor.

 

Xalek bowed and scurried away. When Nyx wanted her husband, she tended to get electric when denied the man.

 

Khem grunted and stood calmly while Talos kept piling more and more shopping bags on the poor Dashade while the Imperial Reclamation man expounded on all the ways he could make the gadgets find more artifacts.

 

Ashara watched in increasing humor as Nyx also kept piling more and more of her armor on the poor Twovee unit from her ship that doubled as a butler in the mansion.

 

“My Lord,” Xalek, everybody noticed, was standing behind a pillar, and out of lightning range, “but it appears that your husband has left.”

 

Nyx turned away from Twovee, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching. “Left?”

 

“His possessions are also gone.” Xalek unconsciously shot a pleading look at Ashara. Ashara could calm down Nyx, mostly, sometimes.

 

“He’s left and his possessions are gone.” Nyx’s voice was quiet, deadly silent.

 

Nobody and nothing made a noise. Even Twovee stopped its processors.

 

Xalek swallowed, straightening his spine, steeling himself for his Master’s anger.

 

“Hmmm.” Nyx turned back to Twovee, placing her boots in the droid’s waiting arms. “Interesting.”

 

Lost in thought, Darth Nox sauntered away.

 

Everyone took an audible sigh of relief. 

 

“Xalek,” Ashara stepped closer to the Kaleesh, “what do you mean Andronikos left?”

 

Xalek looked down at the Togruta. “He left. Packed all his belongings and left.”

 

Ashara frowned. “Oh, no.”

 

Xalek nodded.

 

Khem growled, his hands clenching around the box of test tubes.

 

“Khem,” Talos said quietly, “go to our mistress, she needs you, I think.”

 

Khem looked down at the minuscule man before nodding. Shrugging, all the shopping bags fell off the Dashade’s body. It was out of character to see Khem step carefully over the bags and boxes before heading in the general direction Nyx had gone.

 

#

 

Nyx sat on her bed staring out her window. It was all hers now. Everything.

 

“ _Does Little Sith want me to hunt down that miserable pirate?_ ” Khem placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

 

“No, thank you Khem.” She smiled up at her friend. “I would like for you to discover why he left me. There has to be a reason. And I want to know what it is.”

 

Khem smiled. “ _As you wish, Little Sith._ ”

 

#

 

Nyx lay in bed hours later clutching the one thing Andronikos did not take with him. A blaster.

 

Nyx had bought her husband a matching set not long after the pirate had joined her crew. 

 

She remembered. He had laughed off the blasters at first but she caught him using them every time they went anywhere.

 

And eventually, Andronikos informed her that he loved the blasters, and he’d never do without them. That they were a symbol of him being hers and her being his as she had her lightsaber redesigned to match his blasters.

 

But he left one.

 

Andronikos left one of the blasters.

 

He wasn’t one to be forgetful. 

 

No, he purposely left the blaster.

 

He often said the blasters were their little way of communicating without words. 

 

Both blasters on his hips meant he was hers, fully, completely hers. 

 

Neither blaster on his hips meant he wasn’t hers any longer.

 

But only one blaster on his hip. He was hers but he couldn’t be with her.

 

Maybe she was overthinking it? But she didn’t think so.

 

Maybe it was proof that he hadn’t wanted to leave. Maybe it was proof that he would come back.

 

Whatever it was, it was a reminder that Nyx had enemies.


	22. Chapter 22

Nyx arched an eyebrow and smiled disconcertingly at Agent Shan. “Agent Shan, how lovely to meet you.”

 

“Yeah, likewise.” Agent Shan swallowed nervously, adjusting his collar as he shook Nyx’ hand.

 

 _Ooooo, he was just checking out your breasts! And earlier he was watching your ass as you walked in front of him with Lana!_ Horak-mul shouted gleefully in Nyx’ mind. _He totes wants to fuck you!_

 

Nyx sighed. Horak-mul had started picking up Ashara’s strange colloquialisms. Nyx wasn’t sure if the ancient Sith ghost were using the terms ironically or because he found them amusing. Just as long as he never uttered the phrase ‘Git Rekt’.

 

_Gurrrlllll! Git it!_

 

Nyx could feel her forehead twitching. 

 

#

 

Nyx enjoyed making Theron nervous.

 

“Darth Nox, could you please tell your Dashade to stop threatening Agent Shan?” Lana asked absently.

 

“Oh, but that’s Khem’s way of being friendly.” Nyx’ smile lacked sincerity.

 

Lana sighed. “Could you at least tell Khem not to eat Agent Shan then?”

 

Nyx’ mouth morphed into a moue of disappointment. “Fine.”

 

#

 

“Oh, Agent Shan, how delightful, you’ve come to see me all by your lonesome?” Nyx had caught Theron inside her room on Rishi.

 

Rishi was a horribly tropical planet. Nyx hated it. It was too hot.

 

Theron jumped, hiding whatever he’d been reading behind his back. “Uhh, yes.”

 

Nyx laughed. “Oh, Agent Shan, you are a terrible liar.”

 

Theron’s eyes darted about the room. Nyx had been flirting with him ever since they met back on Manaan. He had been searching her room for any indication that she was a Revanite. He didn’t think so, but he had to be sure. And a small part of him admitted he was searching for proof that she was married when there were rumors that she was.

 

“Just admit you were searching my room for nefarious reasons.” Nyx shrugged a shoulder elegantly. 

 

“What exactly counts as nefarious reasons?” Theron swallowed again. Her gaze really was intense.

 

“Looking for proof that I’m secretly a Revanite. Looking for proof of my marital status.” She shrugged again. “Really, you could’ve just asked.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Am I what? A Revanite or married?”

 

“Both? Either?” What was he saying? “Are you a Revanite?”

 

Nyx laughed, taking a few steps forward until Theron was boxed in against the edge of her bed. “No. I’m not a Revanite.” Her bare hand stroked down his face. “But I am married. Although legally we are separated.” One of her hands rested on his neck, the other fisted in his hair. “Does that answer your questions satisfactorily?”

 

“Yes.” Theron swallowed again; his gaze drawn to her lips.

 

“Excellent.” Nyx yanked his head down, kissing him. It’d be so long since Andronikos left her and she was so lonely.

 

 _YAAASSSS, QUEEN!!!!_ Horak-mul shouted. _Slay!_

 

Nyx elected to ignore the ghost as Theron’s tongue politely requested permission to enter her mouth. She crooned in delight when his tongue first touched hers.

 

When she felt Theron’s arm encircling her, Nyx pushed him onto her bed, crawling on top of him to steal his lips in a searing kiss. He wasn’t Andronikos. But she was so lonely and superficially, the SIS Agent reminded her of Andronikos. Both had greyish eyes, both were from the Republic, both wielded dual blasters.

 

_Git Rekt!_

 

Nyx firmly shoved Horak-mul out of her mind when Theron’s sure hands starting tugging at her shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totes = totally
> 
> Yas = yes
> 
> Slay - basically a shorter version of "you go, girl/boy"
> 
> Git it = get it
> 
> Git Rekt - weird spelling for "get wrecked". Horak-mul is basically telling absent Andronikos to 'get bent/fuck off" since Nyx is with Theron.


	23. Chapter 23

Taking a deep breath in, Andronikos sighed. Yavin Four. Home. Or, well, one of his homes.

 

“Master Andronikos!” Twovee cried in dismay.

 

“Where’s my wife, droid?” Andronikos tossed his bag at the droid.

 

“She is busy!” Twovee started running to catching up with the pirate’s stride. 

 

“Busy?” Andronikos threw open the library doors. “Busy where?”

 

Nyx did all her business in the library. It was a hard and fast rule. He didn’t think she’d have broken it in the year he’d been gone.

 

“In the master bedroom.” Twovee cowered.

 

Andronikos stooped, turning to glare at the droid through narrowed eyes. “Why is she busy in there?”

 

Twovee didn’t answer.

 

#

 

Nyx rode Theron’s face, the SIS agent had an exceedingly talented tongue.

 

“Ngh!” She felt her thighs clenching up. “Right there!”

 

Theron’s fingers pinched her nipples as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

 

Nyx keened.

 

Hearing the door open, she spied somebody she never thought she’d see again.

 

#

 

Leaving Twovee in a sparking heap in the library, Andronikos stomped towards his bedroom.

 

Nyx was fucking somebody else? In their bed? He’d only been gone a year and she already replaced him?

 

He heard her keen just as he arrived outside the bedroom door, opening it he saw her. Her perfect beauty, body flushed purple, her massive chest heaving, her hips twirling over some other guy’s face and instead of becoming angry, the minute Andronikos’ eyes locked with hers he got a massive hard-on.

 

Approaching the bed, his hand freeing his cock, he never took his eyes off her.

 

Nyx mewled, bending at the waist, on her hands and knees, mouth open and waiting. 

 

Reaching the edge of the bed, Andronikos groaned in pleasure when her lips wrapped around his cock.

 

“Fuck, Colors!” With her lips around his cock he didn’t care that she was grinding on some other guy’s face, nor that her hair was longer. Andronikos only cared that he was there with her in this moment.

 

#

 

Theron heard the bedroom door open, Darth Nox’ companions didn’t care about privacy. It was when a very male grunt of satisfaction sounded that Theron’s eyes popped open to see through the space between Nyx’s breasts a man’s thighs and ballsack.

 

Grunting, his tongue teasing her clit while he continued to suck on it, Theron’s other hand wrapped around his own cock, quickly working himself into a frenzy.

 

#

 

The three of them came together.

 

Panting, Nyx crawled off Theron, throwing herself at Andronikos.

 

“Nik!” She cooed, impaling herself on his dick. “I missed you!”

 

Grunting, the pirate started rocking her hips, thrusting into her. “I missed you too!”

 

Theron could only watch as husband and wife had the strangest reunion he’d ever witnessed.


	24. Chapter 24

Andronikos was home. Safe. Where he belonged.

_You’re just going to forgive him? Just like that?_

 

He looked horrible. Ragged, bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept properly in a year. Maybe he hadn’t. 

 

Nyx discovered she missed waking up to his tattoo. It really was the little things one missed about a person.

 

_He left! He can’t just waltz back in your life like nothing happened! And what was with that threesome? Hmmm?_

 

She traced his tattoo, proof of his time in the Republic Navy. She never knew until this strange alliance to take down the Emperor.

 

Nyx smiled, running her nose along Andronikos’ collarbone, her fingers tracing his face. She missed this face, this smell. Theron was a poor substitute.

 

_YOU DON’T GET TO FORGIVE SO EASILY! HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!_ Horak-mul screeched in her head.

 

“We know why he left. He is already forgiven.” Nyx whispered against Andronikos’ skin. His skin. His warmth.

 

“You still talking to that ghost in your head, huh?” She looked up to see him smirking at her.

 

Nyx kissed his chest. “He’s wanting me to punish you.”

 

“Does he now?” Andronikos searched her face. “Will you?” He deserved it. He abandoned her when she needed him most. 

 

Come home to find her with another man. Every day missing her, seeing her face in every woman, hearing her laugh in every dancer. Seeing her.

 

“No.” Nyx touched his cheek. “You’ve been punished enough.” She leaned up, gazing down at him. “We both have.”

 

He leaned into her hand. “Do you love him?”

 

“I’ve only ever loved you.”

 

She never expected him to come back, Andronikos realized. The only reason she cheated on him. 

 

“I was always coming back.” He sat up, cupping her face. “We’re in each other’s orbit until the stars grow cold.” He kissed her violently. “I would always come back for you.”

 

“You didn’t say anything. No word. Nothing. For a year, Nik.” Nyx searched his face even as she kissed him, straddling his lap. “I missed you so much and he was willing.”

 

She moaned when Andronikos entered her.

 

“How soon after I was gone?” He rasped, feeling her heat envelope him.

 

“Only in the last two weeks.” Nyx flexed her hips, begging her husband to start moving. “We’ve only fucked twice. You came in during our second time.” She moaned. “Please, Nik!” She flexed her hips again, rolling as much as his death-grip on her hips would let her.

 

“Only in the last two weeks?” Andronikos bucked up enough to make her gasp. 

 

She nodded.

 

“Rimming?” That was a thing Andronikos only did with Nyx. He never did it to any of the women he fucked in the past year -small the number may be. And he never let them do it to him.

 

“Andronikos, I love you and only you. I would never let another person rim my asshole.” She smirked. “What about you?”

 

“Yours is the only tongue I allow near my asshole, Colors.” 

 

Smirking at each other, their mouths met for a hungry kiss as he finally started moving.


	25. Chapter 25

Theron was trying -and failing- at trying to ignore Andronikos Revel. The SIS agent was also trying to ignore the way Nyx and Andronikos seemed to orbit each other. It was endearing and yet disturbing at the same time.

 

“So, you fucked my wife, yeah?” Andronikos whispered in Theron’s ear.

 

Theron jumped, swiping at his ear, blushing as he met the pirate’s eyes.

 

Andronikos smirked.

 

“We, uh, yeah.” Theron glanced around. Only he and Andronikos were at the coalition table.

 

“Make sure it doesn’t happen ever again.” Andronikos poked Theron in the chest. “I’m back and she’s mine. I don’t share. Got it?”

 

Swallowing, Theron nodded. “Got it.”

 

“Good.” 

 

Theron watched as the pirate sauntered away.

 

#

 

“Nik,” Nyx glared at her husband, “did you threaten Theron?”

 

“Yeah. So?” Andronikos frowned at his cards. He was losing and to Ashara. What?

 

“Why?” Nyx plopped herself on her husband’s lap. “What did adorable Theron ever do to you?”

 

“He fucked my wife.” Andronikos stated.

 

Nyx pouted, her fingers crackling with lightning, gliding over Andronikos’ head. “But, Nik, you left me.”

 

“Yeah, but I came back.” He tossed his cards on the table.

 

“True.” She ran a manicured finger down his face. “How many women did you fuck while away?”

 

“Successfully?” He glared at Ashara, silently telling the Togruta to leave.

 

Ashara stood hurriedly and fled, making sure the door was closed on her way out.

 

“Successfully?” Nyx asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I started to fuck three, but I quickly lost interest and couldn’t finish.” He met her intense gaze, letting her read the truth. “None of them were you, Nyxxie.”

 

Nyx smirked. “Couldn’t get off without me?”

 

“No.” Andronikos felt himself hardening at her stare. “What about you? Spy-boy get you off?”

 

“Would you be most displeased if I said yes?” Nyx cackled at his growl. 

 

“Don’t play with me, Colors.” Andronikos’ hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head to the side.

 

“Would you like to know the truth?” Body sparking, her cackling increased when he slammed her on top of the card table.

 

“Yes!” His hand unbuckling his pants before pushing her skirt up. “Tell me!”

 

Nyx’ laugh was cut off by his thrusting into her. “Ngh! Nik!”

 

“Tell me!” Andronikos bit her shoulder, fingers bruising on her hips.

 

She cooed, arching into him. “He did make me come once.” The lightning traveling over her skin intensified as his thrusts became wild. “But your cock was in my mouth when I did.” She nipped at his lips, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

 

“Are you saying you only came because you were sucking my cock?” Andronikos rasped, spreading her legs wider.

 

“Mmf!” Nyx cried out. “He’s not at all into electricity.”

 

Laughing, he pistoned in and out of her, letting her lightning crackle over his skin.

 

#

 

Xalek found Ashara cursing under her breath and pacing the far side of the coalition camp.

 

“Ashara?” He held out a hand to her.

 

“Xalek.” She didn’t seem relieved, if anything, his presence seemed to increase her unease, her tension.

 

Inclining his head, he turned to leave.

 

“Don’t go.” Ashara called out.

 

Stopping, he waited for her to speak.

 

Ashara paced again, muttering to herself, making jerking hand motions.

 

Xalek watched with interest. He’d never seen the Togruta behave this way.

 

“Xalek, what are your feelings towards me?” Ashara twisted her shirt in her hand.

 

“Hmm.” Xalek shrugged. “I like you.”

 

Ashara searched his face. It was so hard to read his emotions behind the bone mask. “You like me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t know what that means.” She stomped a foot in frustration.

 

“It means I like you.” Xalek frowned down at her. “It’s self-explanatory.”

 

“But how do you like me?” Ashara demanded.

 

His frown deepened. 

 

“Fine! Don’t answer!” Ashara threw her hands up in annoyance. “I have to go.”

 

Xalek watched her stomp away.

 

#

 

Talos studied a series of runes at one of the many ruins on Yavin.

 

“Khem, could you help me with this?” Talos called to the Dashade.

 

Khem sighed and stomped over to peer at what the IRS man was pointing at. “ _What am I looking at?_ ”

 

“That’s the thing, I’m not sure.” Talos laughed, clapping Khem on the arm. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

Khem grunted.

 

#

 

“I heard that Darth Nox’ husband is back.” Lana started conversationally.

 

Theron grunted.

 

“Does that mean your affair with her is over?” Lana questioned.

 

“Guess so since he warned me off.”

 

Lana arched an eyebrow. “Did he?”

 

Theron nodded. “Did you know they have matching tattoos in Cheunh on their ring fingers? Got them in lieu of rings due to her ability to manipulate lightning.”

 

Her eyebrow arched higher. “Indeed?”

 

“Strange pillow talk, but you know you’re Sith, you’re strange people.” He shrugged. “No offense.”

 

“None taken.” Lana shrugged as well. 

 

“Do you think he’s going to be a problem?” Theron asked after a while.

 

“Andronikos?” Lana asked for clarification, at Theron’s nod, she shook her head. “No, by all accounts he only causes problems when people are mean to Darth Nox. And as none of us have been mean to her then we won’t have to worry about mysterious disappearances.”

 

“Mysterious disappearances?”

 

The Sith shrugged. “No idea, I only know that when people annoy her, they mysteriously disappear.”

 

Theron grunted again. He hoped he wouldn’t be mysteriously disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Nyx frowned at her datapad. 

 

“Nyxxie,” Andronikos’ arms circled her waist, pulling her against him, “come to bed.” He kissed her bare shoulder, his mouth sucking on the skin over her pulse on her neck.

 

Nyx tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck. “I can’t.” Her voice held no heat. “I have work.”

 

Andronikos grunted, his teeth scraping her neck, his hands moving away from her waist, one heading towards her breasts and the other for her cunt. “It can wait.”

 

Gasping, she leaned into his touch. “It can’t.”

 

“Sure, it can.” Andronikos slipped his hand into her skirt. “The evil emperor will be there when you wake up.”

 

Nyx sighed in feigned exasperation. “True.”

 

He chuckled, knowing he won. “Bed.”

 

“For sleep?” Nyx asked, bucking her hips against his hands.

 

“Eventually.”


	27. Chapter 27

“What the fuck you mean she blew up?” Andronikos didn’t care that Talos’ face was turning purple.

 

“Andronikos!” Ashara shouted, pulling the pirate’s hands away from Talos’ neck. 

 

Andronikos shook her off. “You’re lying! My Colors ain’t dead! She’s alive!”

 

He ignored the looks of pity from Ashara and Talos, from Xalek. The look of pity from Khem was the straw that broke Andronikos’ will though.

 

“She can’t be dead.” He just got her back. They had just reconciled only three months ago on Yavin Four. “She can’t be.”

 

When the heavy hand of Khem settled on his shoulder, Andronikos let out a noise akin to a dying animal.

 

#

 

Despite everything, Andronikos refused to believe Nyx was dead. She wasn’t dead.

 

No matter that she’d been missing for a year. No matter that everybody drifted away.

 

The last to leave was Talos and the pirate felt abject pity towards the other man. Talos was convinced that Yavin Four held answers to where Nyx went. 

 

But the moon didn’t. Andronikos knew that. No, the only place that had answers as to where his Nyxxie, his Colors, was Wild Space, where the Zakuulan Empire was.

 

The source of the Eternal Empire.

 

That was were Nyx was. Andronikos knew it. He just needed to find her.

 

And he would find her. If it was the last thing he did. He’d find his wife and tell her he loved her properly, without sex, without having killed something with her. No properly. With all his heart, just the two of them.


	28. Chapter 28

“Lana, where is my husband?” Nyx arched a sculpted black eyebrow over her crimson red eyes, glaring at her fellow Sith.

 

“Well,” Lana looked down and away, Darth Nox made Lana exceedingly nervous, “we don't know.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Your crew scattered after you left. We do know where Talos Drellik is.” Lana offered like an olive-branch.

 

“Hmm.” Nyx turned and walked away.

 

Lana breathed out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

 

“Does she frighten you?” Koth whispered.

 

“She does. And you’ll do to fear her as well.” Lana jerked her chin at Nyx’ retreating back. “It wasn’t the voices in her head that made her insane.”

 

“I read up on her, and she didn’t seem to do too much evil you Sith are known for.” Koth looked skeptically at Nyx.

 

Nyx Revel, Sith Lord, Lord Kallig, Darth Nox, was a short curvaceous woman with short black hair and crooked teeth in her cobalt blue face.

 

The first time Koth saw a Chiss he wondered how they saw the world, he still wondered, but now that he’d meet Nyx, he was fairly certain Chiss saw the world as a sort of calculation. Because Nyx Revel was calculating.

 

Lana stared evenly at him. “Nyx Revel is a wild card. And we should fear for people that get on the end of her wrath. Because what sets her off is never the same thing twice and without her husband here.” She shuddered. “Don’t make her angry, Koth, promise me you will not do anything to anger her.”

 

“I promise.” Koth held up his hands in surrender.

 

The ex-Zakuulan pilot had never seen Lana with fear flashing in her eyes and it worried him. If Nyx Revel was so dangerous, why did Lana unfreeze her?


	29. Chapter 29

“Are you asking me on a date?” Nyx’s amused question caused the entire cantina to fall silent.

 

Lana buried her face in her hands, groaning quietly. Koth slowly sank behind the bar. Theron pressed a few buttons on his cuff, warning the med bay of an impending patient. Kaliyo’s eyes widened, and she strategically placed herself behind Bowdaar and Qyzen. 

 

Aric, Torian, and Bey’wan suspended their conversation to turn to look at the poor idiot that dared to offend Nyx.

 

Torian sighed. It was one of the Mandalorians. A dark red Zabrak.

 

“What’s his name?” Aric hissed.

 

“He’s Sano Fett. One of Khomo’s.” Torian answered, his frown making the strange skull tattoo on his face look particularly frightening.

 

Aric and Bey’wan exchanged looks. Khomo Fett seemed to surround himself with idiots.

 

The three men focused on the doomed Mandalorian.

 

“Do I need to repeat my question?” Nyx’s smile was off, one of her eyebrows arched in question.

 

“Yes, I’m asking you on a date.” Sano swallowed, suddenly realizing he and Nyx were the center of attention.

 

The entire cantina waited with bated breath. What would Nyx do? The last person stupid enough to ask her on a date wound up embedded in the wall. The one before that caused the bar to be a dry bar for two months. The dumbass before that caused Koth to spend about four months redesigning the bar. 

 

Really, people should stop asking Nyx out. She was vocally, obnoxiously eager to be reunited with her husband.

 

An angry hiss sounded off to the right of the three men and they looked over to see Xalek. Nyx’s old apprentice glaring daggers at the imperiled Mandalorian.

 

Xalek was ridiculously protective of Nyx. Far more so than any Sith apprentice and Sith master not in a physical relationship was. It was mind-boggling.

 

“Do you hear that? You’ve upset my son.” Nyx flicked a finger at Xalek.

 

Son?

 

“Xalek,” Nyx studied Sano.

 

“Yes, mother?” Xalke strode to stand behind Sano.

 

Mother?

 

“He’s irked me with his boorish manner. Teach him the egregious error in asking a married woman out on a date.” Nyx flicked her hand, turning away, dismissing the Mandalorian.

 

“As you wish.” Xalek’s smile was decidedly unpleasant as his hand latched onto Sano’s shoulder as the Kaleesh propelled the Zabrak out of the cantina.

 

Nyx’s eyes roamed the cantina, silently daring people to ask about the exchange. Nobody was brave enough. A disconcertingly pleased smile forming on her face, she flounced over to the table Aric, Bey’wan, and Torian occupied.

 

“Do you think Lana will be pleased I didn’t break the cantina?” Nyx asked, sliding into the fourth chair, stealing a fry off Torian’s plate.

 

“Probably. I know Hylo will.” Aric answered. 

 

Nyx giggled. “I know. I’m so naughty. So flippant with the furniture. I deserve to be spanked.” She winked at the Cathar.

 

Aric cleared his throat and looked away.

 

A moue formed on her lips as she turned expressive eyes to Torian. “Will Shae be angry at me?”

 

“Uh,” Torian cleared his throat, “probably not. Sano did go against orders of asking you out.”

 

Shae had ordered the Mandalorians not to proposition Nyx or ask her out. Not after Darvannis where Nyx had caused one Mando that dared to yank her to his lap and proceeded to paw at her to wind up in a kolto tank for six weeks. 

 

Nyx grinned again. “So, there’s orders against asking me out?”

 

“Yes.” Torian cleared his throat again, looking at the tabletop.

 

“What about in the military? Are there orders there too?” Nyx crooned at Bey’wan.

 

“Yes.” Bey’wan was forced to issue that order after a soldier decided Nyx looked lonely as she gazed at her ship and she used the soldier as a yo-yo over the side of the walkway leading to her ship for thirty minutes.

 

Nyx giggled. “I know I should apologize but I love that there are rules against asking me out on dates.” She stole a pickle spear from Bey’wan plate. “I’m married, it’s unseemly for so many people to be asking me on dates.”

 

All three men nodded in agreement.

 

“Commander, are you sure you’re still married?” Aric cleared his throat, slowly meeting her eyes. “It’s been almost seven years. Are you sure he’s alive?”

 

Bey’wan and Torian stared wild-eyed and panicked at Aric.

 

Nyx didn’t immediately hurt him. Instead, her brow furrowed, her head tilted to the side, quietly munching on another pilfered pickle spear as she thought about Aric’s question.

 

“No, I don’t know if I’m a widow or not.” She frowned. “But, until I know for sure, I’m married.” Her thumb rubbed her ring finger on her left hand where all three men saw a tattooed sentence on the digit. “I’m sure you can understand that.”

 

They all nodded. They did.

 

Nyx was waiting for her husband.

 


	30. Chapter 30

“You let him go?” Koth was yelling.

 

Nyx arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the former Zakuulan pilot. “Yes.”

 

Koth glared at her in angry incredulity. “Why?”

 

Nyx shrugged a shoulder delicately. “It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” 

 

She wasn’t about to tell the truth. Arcann reminded her so much of herself. He may have been a prince growing up, but he was a slave to Valkorion all the same. She wanted to see Arcann free of that burden. And well, she rather trusted Senya. Senya was one of the few people that never lied to Nyx.

 

Yes, Nyx liked Senya.

 

Koth screeched in repressed rage. “You get that he tried to kill you a lot, right?”

 

“He’s tried to kill his father. Which unfortunately currently resides in my head.” Nyx walked away; she was bored with the conversation. Was Xalek busy? She felt the urge to spar with somebody. Maybe she could talk Major Jorgan and Torian into have a four-way sparring match. That seemed like fun.

 

Koth stomped behind her.

 

“Koth,” Nyx turned suddenly, lightning crackling over her arms and shoulders, “are you questioning my leadership?”

 

Koth swallowed. “No.”

 

“It sounds like you are.” Nyx tilted her head to the side. “You are allowed to leave. I’m not keeping you here. And, Arcann is no longer Emperor. Your reason for joining is gone.” She shrugged again. 

 

Koth glanced around, he stupidly followed Nyx to a deserted hallway. All those rumors of how people mysteriously disappeared after angering Nyx filtered through his head. It didn’t matter that neither her husband nor Dashade were on base. Lana had warned Koth that Nyx Revel was a dangerous, insane woman even without her husband and Dashade.

 

“I’ll stay, if that’s alright.” He licked his lips nervously.

 

Nyx studied him with her expressionless crimson eyes for a few moments longer before shrugging. “Very well.”

 

Koth breathed out a sigh of relief when Nyx walked away without hurting him.


End file.
